1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an open fuse cutout with a built-in lightning arrester.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Open fuse cutouts are made in such a manner that exposed live portions allow a bird or an animal on an arm or the like to cause a ground-fault. To avoid such a ground-fault accident, an electrode on the top of a supporting insulator is covered with an insulating protective cap. A lightning arrester for protecting the open fuse cutout from a lightning stroke has conventionally been provided as being separate from the open fuse cutout. When the open fuse cutout is to be installed on a pole, it is necessary to reserve a space for attachment of the lightning arrester, and it is tedious and time-consuming to mount the open fuse cutout. Another problem is that the lightning arrester as installed results in a poor appearance of the assembly on the pole.